


[PODFIC] A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are

by kerravon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: " Before the infection, Carol had a plan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718456) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



MP3 (18.52MB): [ A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/84so7s)  
M4b Audiobook (2.39MB):[ A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6bp16y)

 Streaming: 

Text available at: [A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718456)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [A Secondhand Opinion of Who You Are ](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/a-secondhand-opinion-of-who-you-are)

Music is a lovely cover of Nickelback’s “Savin Me” done by Ana Free: [Youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syh3KTBaMCY)


End file.
